De Sims 4/Patch 20
De 20ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 11 juni 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.8.61.1020 voor de PC and 1.8.61.1220 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! Er staan wat spannende dingen op stapel en we hebben een nieuwe release. Zet dus je eerste schreden in een nieuwe wereld, verwelkom je Sims met een stukje vruchtencake en maak een kamer waar je een stoel kunt neerzetten zodat je kunt ontspannen, als je daartoe geneigd bent. Of ben je meer iemand die op het puntje van zijn stoel zit? Leun in dat geval maar niet lekker achterover, want dat slaat dan nergens op. Eh, wat is er nieuw!? We hebben de smeekbedes voor ruimte gehoord (“Mijn Sims hebben ruimte nodig!”). En dus heten we je welkom in Newcrest! Met 15 nieuwe kavels die je geheel naar eigen inzicht en creativiteit kunt inrichten. OF ga, als je minder geneigd bent om van de grond af te beginnen, naar de Galerij en vul je wereld met de creaties van andere Simmers. Er zijn al enkele adembenemende kavels gebouwd, die je kunt zien als je op #BuildNewcrest zoekt. De terugkeer van het welkomstcomité! Lukt het niet zo goed om je buren beter te leren kennen? Is het lastig om iemand over te halen om aan de deur aan een serieus gesprek te beginnen over dinosaurussen of je onzekerheden? Als je nu naar een nieuwe kavel verhuist, komen je buren* langs met een verwelkomende glimlach en een pond vruchtencake. *Let op: voor vruchtencake, een verwelkomende glimlach en gastvrije buren heb je wel buren nodig. En om die onbeantwoordbare vraag te beantwoorden wat er toch met tuinornamenten gebeurt die hun beste tijd hebben gehad: de Gazonhapper-kabouter sluipt al een tijdje rond in Bouwen. De tutorials hebben een makeover gekregen! De inleidende dialogen bieden nu context over de modus of les die wordt uitgelegd, en je kunt nu een gedeelte van de tutorial overslaan dat je al kent. Een nieuw gereedschap, het Aangepaste ruimte gereedschap, is nu beschikbaar in Bouwen. Met dit gereedschap kun je je eigen ruimtes tekenen. *Je vindt het gereedschap in Muren en Lege ruimtes in Bouwen. *Tijdens het tekenen plaats je met elke klik een nieuw muursegment, een indicatie van de positie waar je het laatst hebt geklikt en een startpositie. Keer terug naar de startpositie om de ruimte te voltooien. *De positie van je laatste klik geeft informatie over wat er gebeurt als je een actie ongedaan maakt. En zijn er nog bugs opgelost? Problemen (algemeen) *We hebben een plagiaatprobleem opgelost waarbij de gegevens van de 'Oorspronkelijke maker' die bij een kavel of ruimte hoorden na gebruik van de plaatsingsoptie in Werelden beheren en het opnieuw uploaden naar de Galerij waren verdwenen. *Sims in niet actieve huishoudens krijgen niet langer ongewenste banen. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat opgeslagen bestanden beschadigd konden raken als deze met iemand anders werden gedeeld. *Als je nu de 'Betoverende kennismaking' gebruikt als je op een lopende band rent, zakt de Sim er niet meer in weg. *Met Trainen kun je geen dagelijkse taken het kader van 'Iemand bijscholen in fitness' en 'Tegenstanders bestuderen' in de carrières Professionele atleet en Bodybuilder meer voltooien. *Hongerige spoken krijgen geen bericht meer dat ze kunnen verdrinken tijdens het zwemmen... dat hebben we vooral gedaan omdat we het niet eens konden worden over de filosofische benadering van wat het betekent om te sterven als je dood bent. *Als je een spook als een 'reanimatie' van een eerder leven beschouwd, dan zou je kunnen zeggen dat de 'herdood' een beëindiging is van die animatie. Maar niet iedereen is het er over eens dat een spook een reanimatie is, maar eerder een reflectie van de geest van de overleden Sim gehuld in een spookachtige verschijning. Dan heb je het over de dood van een reflectie en dat slaat nergens op. *De discussies in een Sims-ontwikkelteam kunnen soms een vreemde kant op gaan… *vraag me maar niks over O jaaaaa. *We hebben een probleem opgelost waardoor een speler geen relaties in een huishouden kon bewerken die uit de Galerij waren gedownload en samengevoegd werden met een bestaand huishouden waarmee op dat moment niet werd gespeeld. *Kaarsen hebben geen last meer van het betalen of niet betalen van rekeningen. *Tot onze grote ontzetting blijkt dat kaarsen voor hun energie niet van het elektriciteitsnet afhankelijk zijn, maar dat ze die krijgen door een rudimentaire verbranding van eigen brandstof en soms van batterijen. En daar heeft het wel of niet betalen van rekeningen geen invloed op. Idioot, ik weet het. *'Mee uit vragen' was eerder dan gepland als optie beschikbaar, wat ertoe leidde dat de hoop van vele Sims in de kiem werd gesmoord zonder enige kans op succes. *Ik herinner me die tijd. Problemen (Aan het Werk) *Buitenaardse wezens beginnen een beetje gewend te raken aan de vreemde en griezelige Sims die hun thuiswereld bezoeken en zijn eerder geneigd huis en haard te verlaten, al was het maar om een glimp van een Sim op te vangen. *Mannelijke Sims die niveau 10 in de rechercheurcarrière behalen, ontgrendelen nu de gevangenisoverall in Creëer-een-Sim, zoals het hoort. *We hebben het probleem opgelost dat het niet mogelijk was om het paspop-outfit op te slaan, omdat de paspop na het opslaan steeds een andere outfit kreeg dan het door de speler gekozen outfit. Problemen (Luxe Feestaccessoires) *De Fruitpunchfontein ziet er nu verbrand uit als hij is verbrand. *Oké, dit probleem ben je waarschijnlijk niet tegengekomen (duim,duim!)… maar als je het 'waarom verbrand ie niet'-probleem dat eind mei heel even kon optreden wel hebt gehad, en je hebt Luxe Feestaccessoires geïnstalleerd en daarna de kavel met het verbrandingsprobleem naar de Galerij geüpload of gesloopt, verkeer je misschien in een 'mijn kavel is beschadigd, het leven is voorbij, ik zie een wit licht'-gemoedstoestand of misschien een minder extreme. Hoe dan ook, dit probleem is opgelost. Heel veel dank voor je tijd, feedback en geduld, -SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4